


Crom?

by fvckinggallaghers



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckinggallaghers/pseuds/fvckinggallaghers
Summary: An alternate ending to the prom season finale
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Crom?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of doing an alternative episode because not gonna lie I wasn't satisfied with Oliver's ending in that episode. Enjoy!

"So? Will you go to prom with me?" Oliver's heart stopped. He promised Cooper that he would go to crom with him, but he would feel so bad if he said no to this helpless girl calling Teen Help Line. Cooper would understand, he was his best friend. 

"Yeah, sounds like a date." He gave her his name and address and she hung up the phone. Would it be wrong for him to be excited?

-

Cooper stormed into Oliver's room, completely outraged at what he had texted him. "You're ditching crom for prom?? Why do you even wanna go to prom??" Cooper crossed his arms. 

"Cooper, you know I'm doing this to help her, I would feel awful if I said no to her! Especially after her spilling out her issues to me." Oliver shook his head and sat down on his bed. 

Cooper sat next to him, "But crom was going to be our thing, it was going to be better than prom. What if she's just going to stand you up? Honestly, why would a senior ask a sophomore to prom??" He did have a point, why would a senior ask someone significantly younger than them to prom. 

"If she does, I'll owe you one. Okay? I'm just trying to help someone who needs it." Oliver smiled softly at him. Cooper nodded his head and handed Oliver a piece of paper. 

"A dry cleaning receipt?" 

"For our matching tuxes. Hopefully, she wears blue." Cooper smiled and left the room. Oliver still wasn't convinced that Cooper was okay with his decision. 

-

It was 8 o'clock and she still hasn't shown, Oliver knew that Cooper was right. She wasn't going to come. He sat down on the couch and sighed, watching Taylor and Trip go outside with Katie and Greg to take some prom photos. He pulled out his phone and watched all of his friends on Snapchat having a good time at the crom. Cooper was right, he was an idiot. 

Katie rested her forearms on the back of the couch, "So? Your date didn't show?" She showed him a little smile. 

Oliver nodded, "I didn't really expect her to come anyway. Cooper told me she might have been lying. I just didn't want to believe him. Now I'm going to enjoy my boring night inside." 

"You don't have to stay in, you know. You can still go to the crom with Cooper. He was really excited to go with you." She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

Oliver nodded, "You're right, I should go to crom with Cooper. I owe him for warning me. Thanks mom." He got up from the sofa and almost ran out of the door to get to crom. 

-

Oliver was looking everywhere for Cooper. He couldn't find him anywhere in a giant crowd full of people. The flashing lights and blaring music wasn't making this mission any easier. Oliver pushed past a few girls and locked eyes with the blonde he had been searching for. 

Cooper smiled wide and jogged over to him, "You made it!" He pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"You were right, I'm sorry for doubting your judgment." Oliver found himself to be smiling too, Cooper's presence couldn't stop him from smiling. 

"Well, come on, let's dance!" Cooper grabbed his hand and tugged him into the crowd of people. As uncomfortable as Oliver was, being around Cooper really boosted his confidence. 

The two of them danced for hours, and before they knew it they were the only ones still there. They took a seat on one of the benches nearby to rest for a little bit before heading home. 

"Thanks for not being mad at me, I was kind of being a jerk," Cooper admitted to the brunette. 

Oliver looked at the boy who was resting his head on his lap, "Why would I be mad? You were just being honest." 

"I was jealous. I planned this whole thing so that we could have a good night, and then you were going to go to prom with some girl you don't even know." Cooper sighed and dropped his smile. 

This made Oliver feel worse, he shouldn't have ditched Cooper for someone else. They were so excited to go to crom together and he ruined it. "Well, what do you want me to do to make up for it?" 

Cooper sat up and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, "A kiss would be nice." 

Oliver was dumbfounded, "A kiss?" Cooper knew that Oliver was bisexual, but Cooper had never come out to him. 

"You owe me one." Cooper smirked and closed the gap between the two. The two of them stayed like this for a while, it was nice. 

Oliver pulled away to get some air, "You're stupidly romantic." Oliver chuckled. 

"You could say this was what I was planning the whole time." Cooper leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
